smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Justice (Episode)
Justice" is the eleventh episode in the sixth season of Smallville, and the one hundred-twenty-first episode overall. It aired on January 18, 2007. Summary Clark is reunited with four super powered heroes when Oliver Queen organizes the first version of the future Justice League. With Impulse, Aquaman, and Victor Stone, the team works to discover what Lex Luthor is up to with Project 33.1. Plot Chloe Sullivan is on the phone with Clark, who is in South America hunting down Zoners. She tells him that there's a situation in Kansas that needs his attention too. Just as they hang up, Chloe meets Dr. Caselli, who works in the high-security wing at Belle Reve. She questions why several patients with special abilities have been transferred out and if LuthorCorp is involved. When she mentions Level 33.1, Dr. Caselli pulls a gun on her, but before he shoots, someone super-speeds towards him and knocks him out. Clark appears but he says Dr. Caselli was down when he arrived. He realizes someone else is around that can move as fast as him and chases him down. He can't catch him, though, until the figure stops. Bart Allen jokes that Clark is still too slow. Clark and Chloe are in his loft discussing what Caselli told her when Bart interrupts them. He flirts with Chloe and she remembers meeting him two years ago. When Chloe leaves, Clark wonders why Bart is in town, but Bart says that since meeting Clark, he's cleaned up and doesn't steal any more. Clark is skeptical, but Bart says he's a courier now and only came to Smallville to see his old friends. Clark suggests they go to Mexico for lunch and catch up. Lois and Oliver are in Oliver's loft making out when his phone rings. He tells the caller he'll be there in five minutes and Lois gets upset. She confronts him for always running off and interrupting them, and Oliver surprises her by offering to take her to Monte Carlo for a romantic getaway. Lionel meets Lex and tells him that another LuthorCorp facility has been hit. He says six facilities have been attacked, all having to do with 33.1. Lex isn't worried and shows Lionel a security camera photograph of a red blur. Lex says that whoever is responsible can move very fast and he intends to catch him and make him a test subject. As they leave, Bart speeds into the library and downloads data from Lex's laptop. He calls his contact and arranges a meeting to drop the data off. He meets the contact, the Green Arrow. Clark meets Lionel in Metropolis and accuses him of helping Dr. Caselli get out of jail. Lionel denies involvement, but shows Clark the photograph and tells him that if he's still breaking into LuthorCorp buildings, he should be more careful. Clark tells him that the photograph isn't him, but doesn't tell Lionel who it is. Clark goes home, where Bart is eating anything Martha puts in front of him. He confronts Bart about stealing, but Bart doesn't explain anything, only saying it's complicated, and super-speeds away. Chloe is helping Lois pack for her trip when they are interrupted by Clark. Lois exits and Chloe reveals that she knows Oliver is the Green Arrow; Clark admits that Bart can super speed. He says Bart is in some kind of trouble and asks her if they can track his cell phone. They look up his records and realize that Bart is working for Oliver Queen. Bart is at his next assignment, breaking into a facility when he is shocked unconscious. Lex arrives with guards to collect him. Bart wakes up in a small circular chamber and Lex questions him. Bart won't tell Lex who he's working for, so Lex activates the chamber. He explains that if Bart stops moving at all, the floor will electrocute him. Bart is forced into constant super-speed to keep from getting shocked to death. Clark goes to ask Oliver about Bart. Clark thinks Oliver is using Bart to fuel his vendetta against Lex. They argue because Oliver says that while Clark is waiting for trouble to show up at his doorstep, Oliver is working to stop Lex from using 33.1 to build an army of super-powered meteor freaks and starting a war. Clark concedes and asks for more information. Oliver knows Lex has Bart and his team is already on it. Clark is introduced to the rest of the team: Victor Stone and A.C. Curry. Oliver starts to track Bart and Clark asks Victor how long he's been working with Oliver. Victor explains that his girlfriend tried to make it work, but eventually left him, and Oliver found him living on the streets and gave him a reason to go on. A.C. says he was caught trying to sink a whaler, but Oliver got him out of trouble. Bart has been working for Oliver for some time. Oliver caught him stealing and offered him a job. They start trying to locate Bart and narrow it down to 100 different facilities. Clark enlists Chloe's help to narrow down the search. Chloe reveals that $20 million worth of equipment used to measure high-velocity particles was transferred to one in particular, the Ridge Facility. Clark tells her to take the info to Oliver and goes to the facility to rescue Bart alone, saying he can get there faster. He breaks in and encounters a restricted-access door. However, it leads to a laboratory full of refined meteor rocks and Clark is incapacitated. Chloe goes to Queen Tower and gives Oliver the lead on Bart. Oliver pulls up a schematic of the building and Chloe notices several rooms lined with lead. She realizes they must be working with meteor rocks and that Clark is in trouble. The team gears up and gets ready to rescue Bart and Clark. With Chloe as "Watchtower" looking out and directing them, Green Arrow, "Cyborg", and "Aquaman" infiltrate the facility using a combination of teamwork, gadgets, fighting moves and super-powers. Green Arrow rescues Clark, naming him "Boy Scout", and tells Watchtower to direct Boy Scout to find "Impulse" (Bart). He bursts through the chamber at super speed and grabs Impulse out to safety. Green Arrow locates Lex and tells him he has ten minutes to clear out the employees before he blows the building up. Boy Scout and Impulse meet up with Green Arrow again, and Watchtower confirms that the employees are gone. Cyborg and Aquaman rendezvous, and the five blow the facility up. Lois arrives at Queen Tower ready to go, but Oliver has to cancel their trip because he has a business meeting. She tells him to postpone it, and when he can't, she says not to expect her to wait for him. Oliver admits that he's been jumping from city to city his whole life, but never regretted leaving anyone. He tells Lois she's going to be the one he regrets, because he's leaving Metropolis. Lois kisses him goodbye and leaves in tears. Lionel berates Lex for the loss of the facility. Lex claims he's fighting for freedom and democracy from the Green Arrow and his "terrorist" friends by also recruiting people with abilities. Lionel doesn't buy it and Lex also points out that several guards reported that one of Green Arrow's cohorts looked a lot like Clark Kent. Lionel smoothly lies that Clark couldn't have been involved because they were having dinner together at the Kents' home at the time of the explosion. The team meets with Clark and Chloe in his barn one last time. Oliver reports that Lex is setting up laboratories all over the globe and asks Clark to join the team. Clark says he wants to, but he has to clean up his own mess first, meaning he has to capture all the Zoners. Oliver shakes Clark's hand and he and his team leave for their next mission, proudly saying, "Come on boys, let's go save the world". Cast Starring *Clark Kent *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Chloe Sullivan *Lionel Luthor *Martha Kent Guest Starring *Bart Allen/Impulse *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Locations *Level 33.1 *Queen Tower *Luthor Mansion *Kent Farm *Talon Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 6 Episodes